


we don’t have a plot but at least i’m sure of all the things we got

by AuroraWest



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, New Asgard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraWest/pseuds/AuroraWest
Summary: Occasionally, Thor got distracted by the happiness that had come his way—by this group of extraordinary people who were part of his life.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Stephen Strange, Thor & Wong (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	we don’t have a plot but at least i’m sure of all the things we got

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [mareebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mareebird/pseuds/mareebird) as a celebration of 400 followers on [my tumblr](https://aurorawest.tumblr.com/). She requested: "something really ridiculous. Like, just the wackiest thing you can come up with." Which was a great challenge for me because I don't do wacky! Lol. I'm not convinced this is really wacky rather than just really stupid, but it made me laugh while I was writing it.
> 
> The title is from Sonny & Cher's "I Got You Babe."

Everything plugged in and in place behind him, Thor turned to face the main space of New Asgard’s Great Hall. It wasn’t large—nothing compared to the one on Asgard that it had been modeled after—but his gathered audience still looked dwarfed in the space, sitting there in the five folding chairs that he’d set out for them.

Their poses were a study in personality. There was Korg, sitting and waiting quietly, as though he was about to see the performance of a lifetime. Brunnhilde, hands on her hips and not bothering to sit down at all, waiting and trying not to show on her face that she suspected she had too much work to get done to be spending time standing there. Stephen Strange, who had his arm slung over the back of his chair as he paged through a book, his entire torso twisted as he leaned precariously to one side seemingly without realizing he was doing it. But Thor approved of this, because next to him, on the side he was leaning towards, was Loki, slouched in his chair, long legs sprawled out in front of him. His arms were crossed over his chest and one of his eyebrows was arched as he stared at Thor. He wondered if his brother noticed that his wizard boyfriend was drawn so powerfully into his physical orbit or if Loki was too busy scowling and wondering when he could leave.

Thor smiled to himself. The two of them were quite adorable, really, though Thor knew better than to say so. It had been many years since Loki had stabbed him and he preferred to keep it that way.

Finally, there was Jane. Jane, his wonderful Jane, who was biting back that beautiful, charming, irrepressibly cute smile and watching him with encouragement in her bright eyes. They were so full of intelligence, so taken with everything the universe had to offer. She’d wielded Mjølnir, felt the same lightning in her veins that flowed through his, and stepped aside. She could have been with anyone—and somehow she’d chosen him.

“Are you ready?” a voice asked from behind him.

Turning around to look at Wong, Thor smiled and said, “Oh—yes. Sorry.” Occasionally he got distracted by the happiness that had come his way, by this group of extraordinary people who were part of his life.

Wong nodded solemnly and turned on the sound. Picking up a microphone and turning it on, Thor tapped it a few times. Feedback squealed and everyone flinched, except Strange, who just wet his finger and turned the page of his book.

Thor took a step away from the sound system and said into the microphone, “Can everyone hear me?”

“We can hear you perfectly fine without that,” Loki said. “You’re ten feet in front of us.”

“Cut your brother some slack, Odinson, he’s been working on his inside voice,” Strange said, still not looking up from his book. Loki glanced at him, rolled his eyes, but let a hand drift out to brush against Strange’s knee.

There was an amused look on Jane’s face as she looked at them, then back to Thor, and said, “You could maybe lower the volume a little.”

“Oh, right.” Thor turned to do so, but Wong was already taking care of it.

Picking up the other microphone, Wong asked, “Better?”

Jane flashed a thumbs-up at them.

It was silly, but Thor was a bit nervous. Slaying enemies and summoning storms, saving the world or the universe, all of that was easy. Well, maybe not easy. But it was…it was in his _wheelhouse_. That was something humans said. Not that he actually knew what a wheelhouse was. Perhaps he’d ask Jane later. This, though, was most definitely not in the wheelhouse. This was putting himself out there in a way that he didn’t really do.

He cleared his throat and said, “So, as you all know, Wong and I have been working together for many months now to prepare this piece.” Pausing to look at Jane, who smiled encouragingly at him, he went on, “We want to perform it for you and hope for your, um, feedback.”

No one made a sound, so he turned around to start the song. Then, something occurred to him, and he faced his friends and family again and said, “We’re doing this for the National Finals for the Karaoke World Championships, by the way.”

“This can’t be anything but better than your shower rendition,” he heard Loki mutter, which was probably about all the verbal encouragement he was going to get from his brother. Still, Loki was the one who had procured the karaoke machine for him, insisting, when Thor tried to hug him, that it wasn’t a very good one and it was only because it was just sad watching him sing along to a phone application.

As Wong picked up his own microphone and took his place on the stage, he said, “Please be honest with your comments. I struggle with pitchiness sometimes.”

“Honestly, you fixed that,” Thor said to him quietly. Wong held out a hand to forestall anything else Thor might say, as though he thought he was being patronized. Truly though, Thor meant what he said. Wong had a beautiful voice and Thor only hoped he wouldn’t let the other man down.

Wong reached back and pushed the PLAY button on the karaoke machine. The chiming guitars of Sonny & Cher’s “I Got You Babe” began. Thor took a deep breath and began singing.


End file.
